Sophie Antoinette of Grandelumiere
Sophie Antionette de Bretagne '(7th December 1695-15th December 1752) was the Princess of Brittany, after the succession of her husband, Auguste Philippe. Sophie was characterised by her unwavering piety and charitable nature. This behaviour led to her being picked as Regent for her brother, Louis XI during his illness with pneumonia. Regency of Anastasie Sophie was born on the 7th of December, 1695, in the Chateau de Saint-Etienne, the third daughter and fourth child of the Emperor Louis X. Her father had, however, died while her mother was pregnant with Sophie and was born while her mother served as Regent, and her 4-year-old brother, Louis XI, was Emperor of all Grandelumiere. She was named Sophie Antoinette from her baptism and had been given the title of Madame Troisieme from birth. Her Godfather was the Cardinal Vosges, and her godmother was the Duchesse de Nassau. For the first two years of her life, Sophie was sent to reside at the Chateau Flavigny, with her older siblings. The four children got on very well and grew close, before eventually. Sophie and her two sisters were sent off to study at the Fontevraud Abbey at the age of 2, leaving Louis at Flavigny with the courtiers, in the care of the Marquise de Vendome. In studies, she excelled at etiquette classes, music (being a great lover of the harpsichord) and greatly enjoyed attending Mass during her time at the abbey. She was a rather quiet person as a child, conserved and shy, which some came to disregard her for, though many blame this on the harsh treatment by Mother-Superior Louise-Françoise de Rochechouart de Mortemart. Reign of Louis XI Her brother reached the age of majority in 1705 aged 14 and begun his personal rule of the Empire. Sophie, like her sisters, kept in touch with their brother through letters and the occasional visit from their brother to the abbey. In one visit in January 1708, Louis would bring his infant son and daughter, Louis Emmanuel and Amelie Eloise to meet their aunts. Sophie was said to adore the children. Sophie, with Viola and Noelle, would return to the court later that year. It was at the court Sophie met her future husband, Duke Auguste of Rennes, after being introduced by Madame Deuxieme. The Duke had been at the court after being awarded the Order of Saint-Michael the archangel for extraordinary bravery in the line of battle. The two would grow to love one another and were shortly married off within two years when Sophie was 15. When at court, Sophie took great interest in the social events, attending balls and helping host several events. She was often directed by her older brother Louis as she was rather shy, and the two spoke regularly only many state issues. She did, however, often disagree with her brother, especially where his numerous affairs were concerned. In his journals, Louis recalls her 'strong surprise and shock' at the news of his affairs with men, but she supported her brother regardless and chastised those who spread rumours. By 1713, Sophie would have her first children, a set of twins, Louis-Claude and Louis Xavier. They were delivered in rooms in Saint-Etienne, with the presence of her relatives and members of court present to watch the birth. These would be followed by a later 5 children, 7 in all. They would, for the most part, be brought up away from the court. Sophie kept a close relationship with her brothers' consort, Elisabeth Justine, and would often comfort her over the affairs of Louis XI , which had become relatively public. One of the more scandalous affairs was that of the Cardinal Nassau (later Cardinal Lorraine), who was her Court almoner, appointed by Louis. Though Sophie also avoided speaking to the Cardinal Nassau, she did treat him with the respect of his rank for her brothers' sake. The relationship between the two would thaw following Louis' illness, however, as the Cardinal Lorraine would become a close friend and adviser to Sophie. In the later 1730's, the court was moved to Dijon, away from Saint-Etienne after a rebellion had broken out, and was suppressed. Louis had felt ill at ease in residence, using Dijon to escape the memory, and bringing the Court with him. However, the air in Dijon was suspected to have brought about the illness which would plague Louis towards the end. By 1738, smallpox was rampant in the city and several relatives died with the disease. Her brother contracted pneumonia and made the decision to leave for the Chartreuse abbey to recover, which was in the southern, warmer territories. Due to his illness, he appointed Sophie as his regent, with her husband, and favoured courtier, Auguste. Sophie would accept the role with diligence as she did to all things. She'd wave her brother off in his carriage with a tearful wave. Regency Sophie's regency had seen progressive build up of the navy, establishing new major ports. She had shown great enthusiasm for her position and maintained the majority of the conservative mannerisms of her brothers' court. The early years of her regency were filled with much violence despite her pious, and fair sense of morality. Her husband had been stabbed by the Duchesse de Vosges weeks after her ascendancy. She was hanged and her husband recovered quickly, however. Following this, a rebellion broke out across the Empire. This rebellion of the peasantry was met with brute force, oftentimes under the command of the Duc de Normandie or Cardinal Vendome. Despite losing her position for a brief period as a prisoner of the rebellion, she was later freed by nobles and militants under the command of Cardinal Vendome, while fire spread throughout Dijon. She would oversee the reconstruction of Dijon, though the majority of major buildings still stood, much to the relief of the Finance Chancellor. The construction lasted many months, constructing new houses and squares, surrounding the historic monuments which survived the event. While the reconstruction dragged on, the court was moved to Flavigny, the childhood home of Louis XI and his siblings. Eventually, she would return to Dijon, before purchasing the city of Nassau, in the Duchy of Nassau, for a hefty sum. Later in her regency, she refurbished Chateau de Saint-Etienne and returned to the historic building with the court. Saint-Etienne had been relatively empty for almost a decade and was a welcome sight on her return. Elisabeth Adeline, the heir to Lowell-Brittany, would die of consumption in the latter half of 1744. Thus her eldest son, Louis Xavier, became Monsieur le Duc. To further impact inheritance, her son Louis Xavier would be murdered, with his wife, by the Cardinal Etienne Henri. Her third son would now take the position of Monsieur le Duc. Return of Louis XI In 1744, October, her brother Louis XI would return to court in order to rule his country himself once more. Sophie would be delighted with his return, and spent much time with her brother. In 1752, her husband of 41 years, the Prince of Brittany, would pass. She would remain in mourning following his death, and was joined by her brother the Emperor in this mourning. In late 1752 the aged Sophie Antoinette contracted smallpox. The disease spread to such an extent that her neck and jaw blackened, her facial features had altered. A sad image is pained by Madame la Princesse ''"In her youth and even in later life, Sophie always had an air of prettiness. What a contrast" . At her bedside were Louis XI and close family. Her last words were ''I shall be with mon amour at last... ''Sophie Antoinette de Bretagne, Princesse de Bretagne, once Regent of Grandelumiere, died in the early morning of 15th December, 1752. She was in her 57th year. Issue Sophie's marriage with Auguste Philippe produced several children; * Louis Claude, Monsieur le Duc (23rd March 1713 - 2nd June 1738) * Louis Xavier, Monsieur le Duc (23rd March 1713 - October 3rd 1744) * Marie Philippine, Madame la Dauphiné ( 24th January 1714 - Present) * Alexandre Constantin, Monsieur le Duc (24th January 1714 - Present) * Miscarried male (2nd February 1715) * Philippe Alexandre, Comte de Maine (15th May 1717 - Present) * Victoire Marianne, Mademoiselle de Bretagne (27th of July 1718 - September 1st 1742) * Mariette Eloise, Mademoiselle de Bretagne (11th July 1719 - Present) * Stillborn female (10th September 1721) Titles and Styles * '''7th December 1695 - 24th August 1705 '''Her Imperial Highness, Madame Troisieme * '''24th August 1705 - 23rd January 1711 Her Imperial Highness, Madame Sophie * 23rd January 1711 - 1st November 1713 Her Grace, Duchess of Rennes * 1st November 1713 - 15th December 1752 Her Serene Highness, Princess of Brittany ** 26th December 1739 - 7th October 1744 '''Her Serene Highness, Regent of Grandelumiere ' Category:House Lowell-Brittany Category:1600s births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Lowell-Burgundy Category:Births in Saint-Etienne Category:Regents of Grandelumiere Category:Fils de Grandelumiere Category:Princes of Brittany Category:Grandelumierian Army